Heart and Soul
by Sarah Brome
Summary: Heart and Soul is about a girl who starts dating a man and when she get married to him finds out she has a rare cancer and is pregnant. What will happen to her? Will she die or live?
1. Mandy Wilson

**Heart and Soul **(this isn't about twilight. I just randomly put it here. It's completely made up. hope you like it.)

Hello there, I'm Mandy Wilson and I have the perfect life. I graduated college last year and now I'm the best paid lawyer in the state of Florida. Oh and I'm 23. Anyway right now I'm trying to prove a woman innocent of murder. "Judge, listen please, she has two alibi's, her 13 year old daughter and sister saying she was home the night of her ex-husband's slaughter."

"That is enough Ms. Wilson! We will let the jury decide." A few minutes later the jury decided that my client was NOT guilty. As always I won. I smiled said my thank you's and left. I get into my Lexus and drive off to pick up my 15 year old sister from the doctors. It was her yearly check up. As I enter the building I ran right into a doctor. As I looked up to apologize I found myself looking up into a deep chocolate brown pool of hotness. The eyes I mean.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I murmured.

"There's no need. I wasn't watching myself. I'm Dr. Quin Jackson. You are?"

"I'm M-m-mandy uh... Wilson! Yeah Wilson."

"Nice to meet you M-m-mandy uh... Wilson." He smiled a smile so bright I could get a tan. "Are you new here? Will I see you around?"

"Probably not, I'm coming to pick up my sister."

"Oh, okay. Again lovely meeting you, Ms. Wilson."

"You too, Dr. Jackson." I walk away. When I enter the room my sister, Claire, was in she was still sitting on the hospital bed. "Hey Claire, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay you need to sign some stuff. But my doctor is super hot."

"Really? Well I met a pretty handsome doctor on my way in." I heard the door open. I turn around and see Dr. Jackson.

"Ms. Wilson? This is your sister?"

"Y-yeah, she said I needed to sign some papers?"

"Yes right. Here you go." Our hands barely touched and I felt a flutter in my stomach. Four papers later and we were leaving. At least I thought so. "Ms. Wilson?"

I turn around, "Yes doctor?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime."

"I'd love to. Here's my number."

"Great thanks, are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Awesome. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye?" I turned away and caught up with Claire.

"So that's the hotty doctor you ran into?" asked Claire.

"Yes."

"Cool." Right as we got into the house the phone started ringing. Claire raced to get it. "Hello? Oh, hi Dr. Jackson. You want to speak to Mandy? Okay, one second... MANDY! The doctor is on the phone!" I sigh and go for the phone.

"Hello? Hi, Dr. Jackson... call you Quin?... okay then, hi Quin... dinner tonight, where?... Italiano's? Sounds good pick me up at 6:30... my address? It's written on the back of my number... See you then, bye."


	2. story of the parents death

**Chapter two**

I hang up the phone and turn to Claire. "You're going to have to fend for yourself tonight. I've got a date."

"Ooh a date? With Dr. Hotty? Finally. You need a life."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!" I shake my head and decide to make her a stir fry before I leave. Then I go to my room to get ready. I decide on a simple black dress with a little make-up, but I can't decide what to do with my hair. That's when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in Claire." The door squeaks open and I feel myself sink a little on my bed. "Hey 'lil sis. What should I do with my hair?"

"Can I do it?"

"Sure. Just don't make it ugly, haha." I cold feel her fingering my hair, and it felt nice.

"I wish I had your golden hair and not my flaming red hair."

"Your hair isn't flaming red, it's a soft rose color."

"Oh please don't be nice." She paused and then started speaking again. "Mandy, you promised me that once you started dating you'd tell me how mom and dad died," she whispered. I never thought this day would come.

"Claire, I'll tell you once you finish my hair." Five minutes later she was done and I looked in the mirror. She had put my hair into a French braid and curled the ends, it was adorable. "Thank you I love it. Now come sit next to me and I'll tell you about our parents." She comes over and plops down. "What you know is that they died when you were at grandma's house and when I came back I had a broken arm and scratches all over my body. Is that right?" She nods. "But they didn't tell you why mom and dad never returned. They died of course, but they got hit by a car and then the person came out and shot them. The reason I survived is because after we got hit I fell and rolled under the seat, and couldn't get out. I don't know why the man did it, I didn't even see his face," I choked out. "When the police came and got me out, I saw mom and dad. I knew they were dead. They took me to the hospital and then grandma's. I couldn't bare to say anything except that they died. I was never able to talk about it. I'm sorry." I looked at her and saw she silently crying. I hug her and stay that way until the doorbell rang. "I've got to go. Stay safe. Love you." I go and answer the door.

**(I know it's a short chapter but I still hope you like it. :) **


	3. Date Night

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

"Hello there Mandy. You look lovely." He offers his hand and I take it. We walk out to his car and hop in.

"So, Quin, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise miss." As we're driving there, I gaze out the window and see the buildings get farther and farther apart. Where are we going?

Another 10 minutes and the car stops. There's nothing around except for one measly street lamp. "Quin? Are we in the right place or did we run out of gas?"

"No, we're in the right spot."

"But there's nothing around."

"I know. Just get out, I know what I'm doing." I sigh and get out. He comes around the side of the car and takes my hand. I let him lead me to wherever we're going. All of a sudden I get a whiff of vanilla bean. Where the heck did that come from? I let go of Quin and look up at the stars. I can actually see them. "Hey Mandy! Over here."

"Oops, coming." I jog over to where he's standing and gasp. I see a nice soft looking sky blue blanket laying on the ground over the grass. On top of the blanket lays mounds of food. There is Caesar salad, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, and a German chocolate cake. It looks wonderful. "Quin! You shouldn't have. It's our first date."

"I know it is. That's why I did this. I wanted to make a good impression." I choke up and want to cry.

"Wow, let's eat and get to know each other." He nods and leads me to some beach chairs a little ways a way.

"Please sit down, I'll get the food." He comes back with a little bit of everything for both of us. "Here you go, Mandy, enjoy."

"Should I start out?"

"Sure if you want to."

"Okay. Well, I'm 23 almost 24 my sister Claire, your patient, is 15. We live together in my house. I'm a lawyer and my parents are dead. Have been for awhile."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, I don't like to talk about it. I don't really have any special talents unless you include winning every single one of your cases. I've never had a boyfriend. Well, that's about it."

"Nice. Now me. I'm 25 and I'm an only child. I used to have a lung problem and that's why I became a doctor. I've had one girlfriend and it didn't last long. I own an apartment. I've got a pretty boring life." By the time both of us were done talking we were yet again holding hands. While I was gazing up at the stars and eating cake Quin turns to me and says, "Mandy, I really like you. A lot."

"And I like you a lot."

"Would you want to go on another date with me?"

"I'd love to go on a million more dates with you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He started scooting closer to me and then leaned over. I blush and get closer to him. He starts tracing my lips with a soft touch. Then he pulls it away and kisses me. I kiss him back, over and over. I end up sitting in his lap and cuddling with him. Again we're looking at the stars. I think I'm going to love seeing this man.

**( I know it's a majorly short chapter but nothings coming to me)**


	4. 5 Months Later

**5 months later**

These have been the best six months of my life. I am in love. I also have another date with Quin. Oh Quin, I love him so much! Tonight he planned something really special. He said so himself, I just don't know where we're going. I enter Claire's room where she's sitting on her bed listening to her iPod and reading a book. "Hey Claire, do you have any plans for tonight?"

She looks up. "Nope, why?"

"It's because I have a date with Quin tonight."

"Oh cool, you guys are perfect for each other. What's even better is that I actually like him."

"Yeah that is pretty good. He's coming around 8 o'clock so be ready for bed and in your pajamas. You won't have to go to bed until 10:30 though."

"Thanks, hey um sis?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I happened to tell you that my best friend, Brandi, may be pregnant?"

"I'd be shocked but tell you to let her parents handle it. **Is** Brandi having a baby?"

"Yeah, she's so ashamed."

"Okay well just don't do anything to sway her opinion. Let her choose."

"I know."

"Good, well I've got to get ready." I walk out of her room and into mine. I curl my hair, put on my best pants, and pull on my Prada baby blue sweater. I then do a little make up to improve my looks and spritz some of Quin's favorite perfume on my neck. While waiting I go on the computer and check my email. There's a new message from Quin. I click on it. It's an ecard and at the end the little frog hops up to the front with a rose, sticks it up to the screen, and the rose blooms. Inside the flower is a message from Quin, it says: _Hi sweetie, if I haven't told you yet I love you. I'm on my way to your house. Be there soon. Dress warm. Quin_

Now that is sweet. I put on my boots, grab my cell, and wait at the front door. I see his car pull up to the driveway and I yell to Claire that I'm leaving and then I leave the house.

As I hop in his car I give him a peck on the cheek. "Hey honey, I got your email. I loved it."

"Great, glad you did." He looks at me and I melt in his chocolate eyes with golden flecks. He smiles and starts the car. As we're backing out he warns me that we're only go to be in his car for a little bit then we're out in the cold.

After 15 minutes we stop in a parking lot and he tells me to get out. At first I was shocked but then I saw him getting out too. I sigh and gently get out. As soon as my whole body is out I get a burst of frosty air in my face. My eyes go wide and I hear Quin laughing. Smiling I walk over to him and hook my arm in his. We walk a little ways and I start to smell horse. "What is that?!" I practically yell.

"It's just a little horse, don't complain," he jokingly said. All of a sudden he stops and I look around. There was a horse and carriage a little to my left. I gasp and choke up. He gets a hold of my hand and leads me to it. How sweet is that? Quin lifts me up and wraps in in the blanket that's in the carriage. I snuggle up against him and close my eyes. I feel him grab the reins and start the horse moving.

We travel for about 30 minutes and come to a complete stop. I open my eyes and notice we're on a bridge and it's lightly snowing. "Quin, maybe we should go home. It's starting to snow."

"No not yet. I want to do something." He hops out of the carriage, grabs a stone, and throws it into the frozen lake. It just lands on the ice without even cracking it.

"Is that all you wanted to do? Don't be such a boy, come on let's go."

"Hold on... what's the over there?" I look over and see nothing. He walks toward a tree, leans down, and snatches something up. Trying to see what's in his hand, I nearly fall out.

"What is it Quin? What did you find?"

"Oh just a box."

"Does it have anything in it?"

"Maybe..." He hops back in and sits down.

"Let me see please sugar." He shakes his head and turns away. Snow goes flying every time his hand moves across the object. "Quin," I whine. My curiosity taking over my freezing body.

He turns to me and shifts to the ground. I look at him with wonder and start to speak. He interrupts me by holding his hand up. Inhaling a huge breath, he looks at me and smiles. I smile back. "Mandy Wilson, will you take me, Quin Jackson, to be your beloved husband? Will you marry me?"

My hands rush up to my face as I gasp. Immediately I start crying and hiccuping. I shake my head back and forth in shock. "Is that a no? I mean it's okay if it is."

"NO! Of course it's not a no. I'm just in shock. I never thought this day would come. Yes I'll marry you. I love you."

"I love you too." His smile lights up the area he's around and he stands up and engulfs me in a hug. I rest my head on his shoulder and cry. After awhile I look up at him.

"What was in that box?"

"Just an engagement ring."

"May I put it on?"

"Sure, it is yours." He takes my hand in his and slips the diamond ring on my finger. I gaze at it for a few seconds, then look up. I hug him. He grabs my face in his hands and pulls me toward him. We kiss until we run out of breath. I'm getting married!


	5. Wedding Night

**Wedding Night**

I'm so excited tonight is the going to be the best night ever. April 15th, 2010 my wedding night. My sister is going to be my maid of honor. My friends will be my bridesmaid. Also my aunt, uncle, and cousins are coming out for it from Oregon. Quin's family is also going to be there. That's a total of 193 people.

I'm so nervous. I'm afraid that I'll ruin my dress, trip down the isle, and then say the wrong thing at the altar. I'm crossing my fingers that none of that will happen. Okay breath Mandy. Now I'm talking to myself! I must be nervous. Anyway, Claire, Peyton (my friend), Taylor (friend), Maiah (best friend), Saranda (friend), and myself are going to the spa for the last of our beauty treatment.

We've finally reached the spa and are ready for relaxation. We enter the building and already feel more relaxed. We fill in our name for our appointment. The lady asks for us all to come into the back room and put on robes. Once we do we each go into to separate mud baths, but we're still able to talk to each other through the thin walls. I get settled in and close my eyes.

As soon as I'm about to fall asleep Taylor starts laughing. "Taylor what's so funny?" I ask.

"I just realized all of said we were going to marry doctors except for you. You said you were going to marry a football star."

"True, now I'm marrying the doctor."

"Yeah and I got married to the football star."

"So you did."

"Yeah and I married a lawyer," Peyton added.

"Yup and I married a high school coach," Maiah said.

"You also had a little boy with him," Claire murmured.

"So? He's my husband."

"Yeah I know."

"Don't think anything about it, Maiah. She's just kind of in a sore spot with pregnancies and new born babies," I said.

"Why?"

"My friend Brandi is having a baby that's why."

"Oh."

"Anyway back to topic, I'm the one who married a computer expert," Saranda said, getting us back on track.

"You know what else, Mandy? You said that you were going to be the very first to be married and it ended up you being the last," Saranda added.

"That's just because I was in a rough spot with my parents being dead, and you guys all got married at 18, 19, 20, and 21. So I'm still not that old. It's only been a few years." I smiled and laughed. As I sigh with content I get a burst of pain in the liver area. I scream and keel over.

"MANDY!" Everyone shouted. They all got out and ran over to me. Each manage to get a hand on me. "Are you okay?"

I sit up, take a deep breath, and look at all my friends. "Yeah I'm fine. Just some nervous and excitement pains, I guess." They sigh and go back to their owns mud baths.

After another hour and we all head out to get our make up done. We each get a little on just to improve our looks. I then go pick up my dress and head over to the church. My friends, including my sister, were already in their lavender colored one strap dresses. Their hair was curled and pulled into a ponytail. "You guys look beautiful."

"Thanks, but now you need to get your dress and hair done," Peyton says through her smile.

"I know, I'm on my way." I walk over to the changing room and go in. I slip off my sweats and tank top and pull on my wedding dress. I look in the mirror and smile. It's not ruined, my - gorgeous strapless, goes to my ankles, with little white roses all over - dress. I do a 360 and get out to get my hair done. They curl it and put it into a bun with ringlets hanging down the sides of my face.

My friends start gushing over me, when the music starts, signaling it time for the bridesmaid to head down the isle. First Claire went, then Peyton, after her went Maiah, then came Saranda, and after that Taylor. My turn. I start walking and see Quin standing there waiting for me. Waiting for us to become one, man and wife. I smile and hurry along.

After saying our vows he pulls me into a huge kiss. We pull apart and I feel myself blush. He grabs my waist and leads me down the into the reception area.

Having had 5 great hours of fun celebrating our new marriage with friends and family, everyone starts to leave. Quin and I stay on the dance even after everyone leaves. "So, Mrs. Jackson how are you?"

"I'm good just being in your arms, Mr. Jackson." I rest my head on his shoulder. He caresses my face and leans in a kisses the top of my head.

"Are you ready to go to our brand new house?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm sorry we couldn't afford a honeymoon, but I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay, don't worry. Anyway, we're going have an even BETTER time tonight. You just wait."

"I looking forward to it. Why don't we get a head start and leave now?"

"Sounds good." He lifts me up and carries me to the car. I'm so glad I got married.

**(If anyone is reading this story please comment immediately! Thank ya.)**


	6. Three weeks later

**3 weeks later**

So far these three weeks I've been married have been heaven. We're with each other 24/7 and not getting bored. Yeah family has visited to see the house but mostly it's just been us. I don't even care that Claire is living with us, because she's mostly with friends all day. Quin's coming in I guess I'll hop off the memory train and come back to the present. "Hey Mandy. What are you doing in here? Lunch is ready."

"I'm just relaxing, I don't feel that good."

"Well maybe if you get food in your stomach you'll feel better."

"Yeah I guess so." I get up and head to the kitchen. There is ham sandwiches, potato chips, and applesauce on top of the table. It looks very appetizing. I sit down and lay my head in my hands. Why do I feel so horrible?

"Start eating, Mandy. I want to see you take a bite."

"Fine, just stop worrying about me."

"You're my wife that's what I'm supposed to do." I smile and grab a potato chip. I pop it in my mouth and savor the salty taste. As I go for the sandwich I start to feel sick again. Managing to take a big bite, I swallow and breath. Oh no, the texture wasn't right. Something is starting to come up. I bolt up and run to the bathroom. Everything from last night to now just came up and went in the toilet. I don't think I can puke anything else up. Unless it's my guts. "Honey are you okay?" Quin comes in and pulls my hair out of my face.

"Yeah I think so. Something was just wrong with the meat. It didn't feel right texture wise."

"It was fine, something is wrong with you."

"There isn't anything wrong with me!"

"Fine there isn't, sorry"

"Oh baby, I'm not mad at you, I just hate puking. It burns my throat." Right as I finish saying that, a pain shoots through my abdomen and I curl up. I scream and smack my head on the toilet. Once the pain in my gut resides I grab my head.

"Mandy! What just happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. All of a sudden I had pain and started screaming."

"Do you want me to give you a check up?"

"No, I'll go to my own doctor. I don't want to freak you out if there's nothing to worry over." He nods and helps me up. I go straight for the phone and make an appointment. I make it for tomorrow afternoon.

**The next day

* * *

**

As I get ready to leave to the hospital, another pain shoots through my side. I quickly get in the car because I'm starting to get worried.

Finally I reach the hospital and get out. I sign myself in and wait to be called on.

"Excuse me, is there a Mandy Jackson here?" a nurse asks.

"That's me," I say as I get up.

"Come follow me please." I nod and start walking. She leads me to a room at the end of the hall and tells me to sit on the bed. I do as told. She leaves and I wait for the doctor.

My doctor comes in and says hello. After he fills out all the paperwork he comes over to me. "So Mrs. Jackson, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I get nauseated at the sight of food and I keep getting bursts of pain straight through my abdomen area."

"Hmm... I'm going to hand you this cup, so could you go to the restroom and pee in it?" I nod and head for the bathroom.

I pee in it and slip it into that little box thing they have in there. I leave to go back to the room. I wait for about thirty minutes and the doctor comes back in. He smiles and tells me to come with him. I do as told and he leads me to an x-ray machine. He gives me an x-ray and then gives me a full body scan. With a worrisome look on his face he leaves. What's going on?

I wait for another half hour and he comes back again. "Sir, what's the matter?"I question him.

"Well there's a bit of a conflict."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't I just get to it?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"The good news or the bad new first?"

"Why don't we do the good news first so that I can at least be happy for a little bit."

He nods and continues, "The good news is... congratulations you're pregnant!"

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Now the bad news," Right, I forgot about that. "I'm sorry to say but you have Liver Angiosarcoma."

"What's that?!"

"It's a very rare and deadly liver cancer that only occurs in females."

"How long do you think I have?"

"A year maybe less."

"Oh. Is it painful?"

"Just a little for the first few months, like the pain you're experiencing now. But after that it gets very painful to where you won't be able to get out of bed. I highly recommend doing all the stuff you've ever wanted to do during the first month to be safe."

"Is there any treatment?"

"I'm sorry but no. There's never enough cases of it to help us find a cure."

"Thank you anyway." Solemnly I get up and leave. I wrap my arms around my stomach and head out to my car. I start the engine and go home.

"Hey sweetie how was your appointment?" I don't reply. Instead I head to him and sit in his lap.

"Is Claire home?"

"No, she's still at school. She had volleyball practice."

"Good she doesn't need to be here for this."

"Doesn't need to be here for what?"

"For what I'm about to tell you."

"Mandy what is it?"

"First off, I'm pregnant."

"Honey that's great! We're going to have our own family." I give him a small smile as he holds me tighter.

"That's not all."

"What else is there? Nothing can compete with a baby."

"This can. Quin, I have a rare liver cancer."

"What?!"

"I may only have a year left to live."

"That can't be true! NO! Not when we're about to start a family."

"Well it is. I'm so scared Quin. I'm going to be in severe pain while carrying a child. The baby is going to suffer with me! I'm going to die!" I look to Quin and see he's crying. Seeing him crying breaks me, and I start bawling. He pulls me to his chest and we stay that way until Claire comes home. We tell her the story and she comes and joins us and starts crying too. All three of us keep crying the rest of the night. I'm going to die and my baby won't have a mom.


	7. 8th Months Pregnant

**8th Months Pregnant**

So far I've survived, even if it is painful. If I do only have a year to live that means I have about 2 more months. Will I die during birth though? I'm so scared, and my doctor was right. The pain is getting much worse. I've only been able to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. At least my bed is comfy. (Gasp!) A pain goes from the top of my back to the bottom of my toes and makes me go numb for five minutes.

"Mandy are you okay? I heard you gasp."

"Yes Quin I'm fine just the usual pain."

"Oh."

"You know what makes it worse?"

"What?"

"Having this huge belly sticking out of me and not letting me see my toes. That's what."

"Honey it'll be gone soon. You only have a month left of the pregnancy."

"But I feel so horrible. For more than one reason."

"What are the reasons."

"Well the horrible horrible which is pain. Then the horrible of having my baby suffer with me."

"It's okay the baby won't suffer much longer. I just wish I could say the same about you."

"I know me too. Quin I'm so frightened."

"Me too. I don't want to lose the woman I love."

"Come here and lay down next to me." He nods and gently lays down. Lately he's been sleeping on the couch since he's likes to move around lot in his sleep. I'm so fragile and it kills me to not be able to get up and walk around. I sigh and look to Quin. He's staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face. "Quin? What are you thinking about?"

"I just have an idea. It probably won't work though."

"What's your idea?"

"Well I was thinking... that maybe if we induce labor that maybe the pain won't be so bad, and you'll have a little more time with our child."

"Honey that's.... AGH! Quin! Help me! I can't move! The pain it's too much, I-I-I can't breathe!" He leans over to me, trying to stop my spasms. I suddenly feel something warm dribble down my face and between my legs. What's going on?! I can't handle it! The pain it's too much! I'm going to die here and now.

"Mandy you're nose, it's bleeding!" Quin shouts in my face. I barely hear him. "Mandy do you hear me? Stay with me baby stay with me!"

"Quin," I choke out, "I can't do this anymore. It's just too much. My face and legs are warm. I think I'm going paralyzed."

"No you aren't! You can't! And your face is only warm because blood is on it...... wait did you say legs?" I manage to nod through all the pain traveling around my body. He scoots nearer to my legs, pulls the blankets off, and looks down. "Honey, you aren't going paralyzed. You're water broke!"

"WHAT!?" I scream. I'm having my baby now not dying! I give one more scream as the horrific pain courses from my hips to my head. Just to much! Then everything goes black.

**(Please if ANYONE is reading this, comment! I beg you. I want to know I have readers.)**


	8. Birth

**Birth**

As we reach the hospital I regain conscience. Then I start to feel the pain again. "QUIN! Help me! I want this baby out NOW! It feels like I'm about to break in two!"

"I'm getting there as fast as I can, Mandy! Just breathe honey, for me."

"I'm trying!" As I finish saying that a blood curdling scream escapes my body as it convulses. I take ragged breaths and I feel another contraction coming on. I want my medicine so badly. Yet another contraction comes, but also a ripping pain goes all around my body. It's too much to bear. I shake my head as tears fall down my cheeks.

"Mandy baby? Is something going on?"

"Yes! I'm having contractions and pain from the cancer all at once."

"I'm so sorry, we're almost there."

"It's okay nothing out of the norm." I reach my hand towards his and hold on to it. He glances at me and smiles a smile I haven't seen since we first met. The one full of joy without one hint of worry or hesitation messing it up. "We're here. Everything's going to be all better now."

"I sure hope so." My body quivers as the worst contraction I've ever felt goes through me. Quin picks me up and carries me straight for the doors.

"Somebody help! My wife is having her baby, and needs medical attention!" Right as he finishes saying that a nurse comes over with a wheelchair.

"Here put her in this," she says quietly.

"Thank you," Quin replies as he places me in it. He starts pushing me for the delivery room that's the closest. We reach it as I'm channeling all my pain to his fingers. "Mandy, let go. I've got to put you in the bed."

"Sorry," I huff out. He gently lays me down on the stiff rubber bed. I breathe calmly when I notice the doctor entering the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith. I'll be the one delivering your baby. Now let's see how far along you are."

"Um, Doctor Smith? I think you should know my wife has liver cancer."

"What do you mean liver cancer?! She shouldn't be having a baby, that's very dangerous!"

"She found out she had cancer when she found out she was pregnant. Okay!?"

"Oh, well that explains why she's having it. If she knew before she'd never have gotten pregnant. Anyway back to you ma'am." He pulls up the blanket and grabs a ruler. He measures me and looks back up. "Mrs. Jackson, you're already at 10 cm. We need to get this baby out now!"He calls in the nurse and they tell me to start pushing.

I do as told and begin to push. But as I do pain burst through my back. The medicine! I need it. "Stop! Give the pain relievers now!"

"Right. Nurse Jamie, please hand me the shot." She does and once he grabs it, he lifts my back up. He warns me that it will be slightly painful, but worth it. Gently he punctures my skin and slides it all the way down my spinal cord. It is hurting a bit, but nothing I've never felt. As soon as he pulls it out, I notice it starts working.

"Okay I'll push now." And I do. I feel the baby move around, trying to come out. Then I push again making me break out in a sweat. I feel a prickle of pain in my back, but nothing that would make me scream. Push! Baby moving. Push! Baby getting closer to coming out. Push! Almost there. Push! Done, the baby's out. "What is it? What's gender?" As I'm asking the nurse, I hear my baby scream with it's first breath in the new world. Then I hear another scream. Am I hearing things?

"Mandy? Are you asleep?" Quin whisper asks me.

"No, but almost. Why?"

"I just wanted to let you know, we have twins."

"TWINS!?"

"Yep a boy and girl. Our baby boy is 5 minutes older than our little girl. Sugar, we're parents!"

"That's wonderful. What are we going to name them?"

"I don't know I'll let you decide."

"Okay, let me hold each of them separately so I can decide what name will fit them best."

"Sure. First up our son." He lays a beautiful baby boy in my arms. I look closely at him. How could Quin and I create such an angelic child? I notice he's got curly brown hair like his father, dimples, and sky blue eyes like me. I grab his hand, that's so tiny his fingers are little stubs. I tear up and coo at him.

"Doc, get the birth certificates. We have a name for our son." I look back at my little boy. "Your name is going to be.... Tyler Daniel Jackson. My beautiful child. Okay now may I have my daughter, so I can name her."

Quin comes back over and takes Tyler and hands me our little girl. I look down to see my baby girl in my arms. She too is an angelic child. Amazing, the miracle of life. I gaze at her ruffles of blond hair, booty chin, and chocolate like brown eyes. I swallow down a cry of joy. I lift her up to my face and kiss her adorable forehead. "Your name is going to be.... Jessica Michelle Jackson." I look to Quin and motion him to me. He comes over while holding Tyler.

"I love the names you chose for them. They fit our children wonderfully. Honey I hope you get better and not have to leave me and the kids."

"I hope so too. I don't want to die." I smile up at him and see his crystal white teeth shining down at me. He leans down and kisses me. I enjoy the sensation of his smooth, tender, and warm lips on mine. I rub the tip of my tongue along his lips and he does the same to me. He pulls back, grabs Jessica, walks off, puts them in their temporary cribs, and comes back. He sits down next to me and we go back to kissing. I wrap my arms around his neck and put more pressure on his plump lips.

After awhile I let go, because I was out of breath. He lays down and rest his arms on my shoulders. I lay my head and hands on his muscular chest, and look towards Jessica and Tyler. Our twins. I'm a mom. With a smile on my face, I close my eyes, sigh, and fall asleep with the thoughts of my children on my mind.


	9. Taking Care of Jessica and Tyler

**Taking Care of Jessica and Tyler **_(thank you to twigirlbeth, samcam01, and kodatoad for letting me know I have readers. If anyone else is out there let me know.)__  
_

My children are perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better. Claire loves them to death. Everyday after she gets home from school, she'll go straight for their room and tickle and coo at them. It's very sweet. What's even better is that since I've given birth to them, the pain from the cancer hardly even hurts. I've been able to walk around, even run without getting bursts of pain. All of a sudden I hear Jessica's shrill cry come from her room.

I rush over and pick her up. Oh my gosh! She is stinky! I guess I better change her. No wonder she was crying, she felt icky. Poor baby. I go to the changing station and give her a new diaper. "There all better, baby." I lay her in her crib and rub her tummy till she falls back asleep. As soon as she manages to fall asleep Tyler begins to whimper. I go over to him and lift him up. "What's the matter, Tyler?" I ask because he doesn't have a dirty diaper and I just fed them. I just pat his back not knowing what to do when he lets out a loud burp. I laugh. "So that's what's wrong. You had a bubble stuck in you." I blow on his stomach and put him back to bed.

Finally some peace and quiet, until Quin gets home. I've only had three hours of sleep since Tuesday, and it's now Thursday. I close my eyes and get comfortable. Right away I fall asleep. Then I have a dream or nightmare, I don't know what to call it. Jolting awake, I can't stop thinking about it. _It begins with me in a swimming pool, teaching my kids how to swim. With Quin watching from the kitchen. I look over to Claire where she's doing homework on the bench. My family, my life. I go back to paying attention to my kids, when all of sudden it changes to me being stuck in bed not able to get up. I can't lift my arm without breaking a sweat. It's too painful. I gasp for air, feeling like my lungs are being filled with water. I gaze around me and Quin is holding the babies, all of them, including Claire, have tears streaming down their faces. I tell Quin to bring them over. He obeys and Claire follows. He places the children in my arms gently. I hold them close to me, while I hold Claire's hand. I say to them all that I love them and I'll always be in their hearts. Then, Quin comes up to me, kisses my lips, and whispers his love to me. I sigh and then die. _

That's when I awoke. It frightened me so much. Thinking that everyone I loved would be left without me, and possibly motherless for some of them. Breaking out in tears, I hear Quin entering the garage. "Mandy! What's the matter? Has the pain come back?"

"No, I just had a horrible dream. It was so realistic."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! It was too traumatic."

"Okay. That's fine with me." He then starts to rub the center of my back. I sigh and lean up against him. "I love you so much. You're my world." That was the last straw. Right after he said those words I started bawling, I just can't handle my emotions. Shaking my head of tears, I put myself back together.

As soon as I stop crying, Claire walks in the door. "Hey guys, I'm home. Where are the twins?"

"They're sleeping, so don't go in."

"Okay cool." She comes over and sits down. She turns on the t.v. and goes to Psych. Two seconds later she starts to crack up because of the character Gus. I smile, get up, and make popcorn. As the microwave beeps, a crippling pain creeps up my body. My eyes go wide, and I collapse on the floor. The patter of feet is all I can hear, other than my broken breathing. I try to get up but can't. Just too weak. "Sis! Get up! You're scaring me." Tear drops fall on my face, I know they're Claire's.

"Just let me rest, don't worry I'm fine."

"Mandy, Claire and I aren't going to just let you lay on the kitchen floor. At least let us take you to the couch." I cave in, and allow them to carry me over there. As soon as I'm there both babies start to cry.

"I need to go take care of my babies. Let me go there."

"No, you might be injured badly. Stay here," Quin commands me.

"Fine!" I let myself rest while they bring Tyler and Jessica over to me. Quin places Tyler in my arms, while Claire holds Jess. I curl my arms around my baby when pain surges through me again. I hold Tyler up to Quin, and once he takes him, my body arches in pain. As I fall back onto the bed, all my oxygen leaves my body. My eyes roll up into my head and I lose conscience.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to the sound of electrical beeping noises. I look around and see I'm hooked up to an IV, and have a pulse machine wrapped around my thumb. What happened to make me end up in the hospital? I'm on oxygen too?! How bad was I? Ugh, I can barely lift my arms. It hurts to the extreme. "Quin," I manage to spit out of my dry throat. It feels like a blow dryer came in and wiped out any trace of moisture in my throat. I hear a rustle of clothes and then breath on my face.

"Mandy, are you up?"

"Yup, can I have some water?" He nods and hands me his bottled water. "I can't really lift my arms. Could you pour it in my mouth?"

"Of course." He dribbles it in my mouth. So refreshing.

"Thank you. Where's everybody else?"

"Claire went to get lunch and took the kids with her."

"Oh, okay. Quin, I'm scared, I can't even lift my freaking arm! What happened to me?"

"It's the cancer. It finally took control of your nervous system and muscles."

"What?!" Then I begin to lose breath. Grasping over air, I pull the oxygen mask back on my face. "Bring Claire back, I don't think I'm going to make it any longer."

"Don't say that, don't give up."

"Just get them back here. Don't argue."

A few minutes later, I hear talking and feet scraping against the floor. I locate them in the corner of the room and motion them forward. As soon as they reach the edge of my bed, a paralyzing pain runs all across my body. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Pain finally dissolves. I swallow, and tell them to let me hold the twins. Obeying, they place them slowly in my arms. I feel the weight of them on my arms. "Claire come over here, hold my hand." I feel her clammy, cold hand land in mine. "I want you all to know, that I love you. Once I'm gone...... embrace my love and keep it in your hearts. Claire listen to Quin, don't become depressed, have a happy life. Find love like I did. And Quin keep on loving me, but find someone else that will make you happy."

"It won't be immediate," he tells me.

"I know that." He closes the space between us and kisses my cheek. I manage to lift both kids up and kiss their beautiful, smells like a baby head. I lay them back down and kiss Quin's tender quivering lips. "Don't be sad, I'll be in a better place." He kisses me back, and I close my eyes. I squeeze Claire's hand and kiss Quin one more time. My last thoughts are of my family and how much I love them. Then, I lose conscience and don't wake back up. Instead, I peacefully die.

**(Attention all, I know this is sad and Mandy is dead, but this is NOT the end of the story. There is one more chapter. Be prepared, and please review.)**


	10. 5 Years Later

**5 Years Later**

Five years after Mandy's death, and many things have changed. Jessica and Tyler are now five and very happy kindergartners. Quin has moved on and married someone else. Claire also has gotten married, her husband's name is Quin Jackson. Yes, she married her sister's husband, but as she grew older she started getting strong feelings for him. Luckly, he acquired the same feelings towards her.

They have been happily married for two years, since she turned eighteen. She has given birth to a beautiful little girl which they named Mandy. They both still miss Mandy very dearly, but they have moved on and adjusted to the real world again. As for her friends, they grieved for her for many months, but they too moved on and have had children of their own. Mandy will always be Quin's first true love, but he loves Claire now. She has adopted Jessica and Tyler as her own children and raised them as she thought Mandy would have. When they get old enough Claire and Quin will tell them what happened to their mother, but for now they think Claire is their mom. As Mandy told them she is in their hearts and souls forever. But until they meet again the Jackson family will live happily ever after

_**The End**_

**(Yes, VERY short and it has a corny ending but oh well. Hope you liked the story. Please review.)  
**


End file.
